Family, The Phoenix
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because they were never so different, and because family meant everything to them. They clashed, yet their bond made them both stronger. Love is what created that bond, and family. IkarugaxYomi one-shot. Read'n Enjoy.


**Family, The Phoenix**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Their origins were quite similar yet the way they were raised and grew up were complete and total opposites.

One grew up surrounded by wealth, the other grew up dirt-poor. One had warm meals every day, the other had to fight for scraps.

The one thing they had in common long before they met (or crossed swords, actually) was the most simple, most vital thing a person needs from the very moment they come into this earth: family.

Sure, their "families" were colorful, odd, strange even. But they worked.

Yomi may not have received Hanzo's words of wisdom in this regard, how the girls they lived and fought beside were, by all intents and purposes, their families. But that did not mean that the Elite Class girls of Hebijo were not as much of a family to Yomi as the shinobi girls of Hanzo Academy were Ikaruga's.

And now, in just the same way…or in a much different but not unwelcome way, Yomi and Ikaruga were family.

The spark was lit when Ikaruga told her tale to Yomi.

The blonde that grew up dirt poor learned that the stuck-up, pampered little princess that she hated so much, was once a poor child, just like her, and she was even shunned by part of her own family, meaning her older brother.

Ikaruga won the match and together, alongside their respective Hanzo Academy and Hebijo comrades, they fought and defeated the bastard Dougen and Orochi. Hebijo fell that day, burned to the ground, yet Yomi and Ikaruga came back into contact soon enough afterwards.

They wanted to know each other, after all.

While on these outings (because they were _not dates_ , no matter how much Katsuragi nagged and bugged Ikaruga, much to the giggles of Asuka, Hibari and Yagyuu), Ikaruga was quite often the perfect gentleman, and she also paid careful attention to how much money she spent in Yomi's presence (meaning money spent _on_ Yomi), so as to prove to her beautiful blonde companion that she was not the kind of person to flaunt her fortune under any circumstance. Yomi didn't actually say any of that, but Ikaruga had made that vow to herself, in her head. She may not have spoken that oath, but still, it counted. It did, really!

Either way, Yomi appreciated every little gift Ikaruga gave her on their _not dates_ , no matter how simple they were; cotton candy, and several trays of takoyaki at a summer festival, a huge Phoenix bird plushie that Ikaruga won for Yomi at an arcade (they spent **four hours** in that arcade, because the game was totally rigged, and the Phoenix plushie was worth **over nine thousand** tickets) and…Ok, perhaps that last one was not exactly "simple", but Yomi still adored it and hugged the fiery bird plushie in her sleep at night.

Alright, Ikaruga always wanted to shower Yomi with gifts. She was a maiden in love, it turns out, so it was only natural. Still, she fought against her urges and her relationship with Yomi remained as close as friends can be.

However, it all changed one Christmas Day, when Ikaruga had attended a charity event for the season, an event that she had planned for months, and whose preparations Yomi took great part in.

The blonde had attended the event, of course. Standing by Ikaruga's side and even giving a short but sweet speech to the children of the near-bankrupt orphanage they were visiting.

It was a simple line spoken by a child that was missing a tooth, yet his smile was radiant, so excited was he while holding his brand-new soccer ball to his chest.

" _You two are so pretty! You'll be awesome mamas one day and make your baby happy like all of us!"_

The utter sincerity and gratitude in his voice astounded both young women, their hearts began to beat fast, and thus, they were reduced to an embarrassed, blubbering mess. They could not look each other in the eye without turning away and blushing like school girls for the rest of their visit to the orphanage.

The tension between Ikaruga and Yomi remained for a little while, yet they did not question how they really felt. That excited boy simply, unknowingly, spoke their thoughts out for them.

As fortune would have it, Yomi was the first to confess after giving her thanks for the meal at the ramen stand they had gone for dinner that night.

"Ikaruga-san…" the blonde's jade-green eyes looked at anywhere that was not the beautiful black-haired maiden that sat on the stool next to her. She knew that if she looked her in the eye, she would lose all her composure and kiss her on the spot. She wanted to at least speak her piece first. Her soft hands fiddled with the hem of her lovely green and white dress. "You…you have taught me so much about the people I used to despise, and I was wrong to think like that. You are nothing like those people…you're strong, very strong! You are kind to a fault, you love your family, and you know how much family means to me, to all of us. You've taught me so much…and I…I want to learn more, Ikaruga-san! And I want to learn more…" then, the blonde swallowed up her fear and reached out, grasping Ikaruga's warm hands, her gentle hands, with her own. Then, she looked the noble girl right in the eye; jade-green meeting ocean-blue.

"I want to learn more by your side, always, Ikaruga-san. I love you!"

The response from the black-haired shinobi was immediate: she wrapped her arms around Yomi's tiny waist and pulled her off of her stool and into her warm, accepting embrace. The blonde gasped in surprise but soon melted into Ikaruga's arms.

"Thank you, Yomi…thank you. I love you too. Gosh, I love you!" She spoke passionately into her beloved's blonde mane of hair, nuzzling the silky tresses after speaking those words into her cute ear.

Yomi squeezed Ikaruga in their embrace and pulled away just barely, enough to touch noses with her beautiful companion. Adoration, warmth and the promise of a bright tomorrow, together, as their eyes met.

Then and there, the two ninja maidens of Hanzo Academy and Hebijo shared their first kiss, sitting at a ramen stand. A kiss chaste, soft, yet meaningful in every way.

Together, the two ninja girls paid for their food (Yomi _insisted_ that she pay for the meal) and left to go home, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

"…so, does this mean I can shower you with-?"

"Nope. Not me. You know I don't like that~"

"…Ok. I needed to get that off my chest. Sorry…"

"I love you, Ikaruga-san~"

"I love you too, Yomi."

 **Family, The Phoenix**

 **~FIN**

The ramen stand's owner's upper face was obscured by his toque hat, which gave him overall a mysterious-badass look. His face betrayed no emotion, yet he clearly gave the two leaving customers a solid thumbs up.

Plus, a single tear of joy let off a twinkle as it slid down his cheek.

And on the opposite end of the stand, an orange-haired, cat-like girl was busy introducing the palm of her hand to her forehead, shaking her head in dismay as her honey-brunette girlfriend was busy holding onto consciousness, or dear life, as blood oozed from both of her nostrils.

"Seriously, Kayo-chin?! _Every_ time-nya?!"

 **~Senran Kagura~**

 **Author's Notes:** Because it was about damn time I gave these two lovebirds some love and attention of my own. Also, a cyber-cookie goes to those that get the references. ;3 And to those that are familiar with my work, I think the Ramen Stand is here to stay. You make of that what you will. LOL

Have a nice day~

 _Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
